Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha is a legendary shinobi from the Uchiha clan. He is one of the co-founders of Konohagakure no Sato who turned against the village for his own selfish reasons. He was recently revived by Kabuto through the Edo Tensei kinjutsu. Info *Origin: Naruto Shippūden *Gender: Male *Classification: Human, Shinobi, Undead *Age: Unknown *Powers and Abilities: Chakra Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Ability to walk on any surface, Regeneration, Advanced Eyesight *Weakness: Unknown *Standard Equipment: Gunbai Attacks/Techniques Dojutsus (Eye Techniques) *'Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)': The kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. Madara transforms the iris of his eyes into a red form with three tomoes in each eye. This form allows him to track his foes movements more easily, memorize Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, and cast powerful eye-based genjutsus. **'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)': The eternal version of the Mangekyō Sharingan, which he obtained after fusing his own brother's Mangekyō Sharingan with his own. Its design is a fusion of both Mangekyō Sharingans. It grants him the ability to use the powerful final version of his Susanoo. *'Rinnegan (Samsara Eye)': The legendary kekkei genkai of the Sage of the Six Paths. It grants the user many unique abilities. Mangekyō Sharingan Techniques *'Susanoo': One of the most powerful techniques that the Uchiha can use. It takes on the form of a warrior creature made out of chakra that covers the user, which protects the user and allows the user to use it like a extra body part. **'Yasaka Magatama (Eight Slopes Curved Jewel)': Utilizing his Susanoo, Madara will make it manifest a thread of chakra from its free hands that has a series of magatama beads on until he makes the Susanoo hurl the magatama beads down at his foes. Rinnegan Techniques *'Tengai Shinsei (Shattered Heaven)': Using the abilities of his Rinnegan along with his Susanoo, Madara makes a series of handsigns with his Susanoo, which summons down two gigantic meteorites from the sky down onto his foes. If the foe manages to catch and stop one, the second one will slam into the first one like a hammer to smash the victims into the ground. *'Fūjutsu Kyūin (Blocking Technique Absorption Seal)': The trademark technique of the Preta Path ability of the Rinnegan. It allows Madara to absorb the chakra of any Ninjutsu technique into his body and negate it while he can completely heal himself and restore his chakra. Katon Techniques *'Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique)': After making a handsign, Madara exhales a series of dragon head-shaped fireballs straight at his foes. *'Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)': After making a handsign, Madara exhales a stream of flames straight at his foes. *'Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)': After making a handsign and inhaling some air, Madara will exhale a wall-shaped stream of flames from his mouth at his foe(s). *'Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu (Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique)': Madara exhales chakra-infused ash from his mouth that can blanket a wide area, which burns anyone that comes into contact with it. The technique can also be used as a powerful deterrent from attacks as well as a highly effective smokescreen. Mokuton Techniques *'Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)': Using the DNA from Hashirama Senju infused in him, Madara makes a handsign to make a massive forest of trees to sprout out of any area. He can also use these these trees to bind his foes. **'Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin (Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees)': Using the DNA from Hashirama Senju infused in him, Madara makes a handsign to make a massive forest of flowering trees to sprout out of any area. The pollen from the flowering trees can knock his foes unconscious. *'Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique)': One of Hashirama's trademark techniques that Madara managed to gain access to after having Hashirama's DNA inserted into his body. It allows him to create a dragon made out of wood that he can control and has the ability to absorb chakra from the target that it manages to bind or touch. *'Tajū Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique)': A mass version of the Moku Bunshin no Jutsu where Madara can create a large amount of wood clones. He normally uses the pre-existing vegetation in the immediate vicinity as a medium. Weapon Based Techniques *'Uchihagaeshi (Uchiha Return)': Utilizing his gunbai, Madara gets into a defensive stance with his gunbai and defends against any energy based attack then reflects the attack back at his foe. Victories *Cronos (God of War III) *Orochimaru (Naruto Shippūden) Losses *None so far. Trivia Madara.PNG|Madara's Edo Tensei appearance. *Madara is currently the only character who defeated a giant sized foe. *Despite the fact that Madara has been revived by Obito in the manga, Madara's revived form has yet to appear in a fight. Same goes for his Ten-Tails Jinchūriki form too. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Shinobis Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Single Category:Villains